Symphony: Ixa, Fist On
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Ixa. Synopsis Wataru gains the assistance of a violin maker in trying to create an instrument that fits who he is; while Yuri and Otoya try to decipher the curse of a violin and a monster attacking those who possess it. Plot In 1986, for saving Yuri's life a second time, Shima makes Jiro an official Fangire Hunter much to Otoya's dismay. The next day, Shima tells Otoya of a mysterious killer targeting violinists playing the Black Star violin that may be a Fangire. He assigns Yuri and Jiro to get the violin at an auction, finding Otoya attempting to get the Black Star himself until Jiro knocks him out so Yuri can bid for it. After winning the auction at a much higher price than she expected to pay for it, Yuri horribly plays the Black Star to Otoya's dismay. Yuri faces the mysterious killer, the Frog Fangire, who wants his violin back as Jiro arrives. During the fight, Otoya witnesses Jiro assume his true form as Garulu, who engages in battle with the Frog Fangire. After the Fangire escapes, Ramon chides Jiro for choosing to live alongside humans, arriving with another mysterious man: Riki. But the two soon understand Jiro's intent--to use humans to get revenge on the Fangires. In 2008, after another failed attempt to create the ultimate violin like his father's Bloody Rose, Wataru seeks help from a violin expert named Takeo Ōmura whom Shizuka brings with her, hoping he would help out Wataru. Though Wataru refuses his help at first, he becomes Ōmura's student after being advised to make a violin in his own image. But while learning from Ōmura, Wataru sees something off with Ōmura after he runs off in agony when Shizuka accidentally drops a tea set. The strangeness increases when Ōmura attacks a rock band in a fit of rage, with Nago forcing him into his true form: the Frog Fangire. When Kiva Basshaa Form bests the Frog Fangire, Wataru is shocked that the Fangire is Ōmura. But after running off in shock, Ōmura encounters Nago, who transforms into another Kamen Rider using the Kamen Rider Ixa System and overpowers the Frog Fangire. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Street Musician: , , *Restaurant Owner: *Violinist: *Auctioneer: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Basshaa Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 6, . *'''Viewership: 6.7% *A symphony is an extended musical composition in Western classical music, scored almost always for orchestra. A symphony usually contains at least one movement or episode composed according to the sonata principle. Many symphonies are tonal works in four movements with the first in sonata form, which is often described by music theorists as the structure of a "classical" symphony, although many symphonies by the acknowledged classical masters of the form, Joseph Haydn, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and Ludwig van Beethoven do not conform to this model. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Symphony: Ixa, Fist On, Saber Dance: Glassy Melody, Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams and First Live: Golden Speed. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢交響・イクサ・フィストオン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢交響・イクサ・フィストオン｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode